1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a headrest adjusting structure for a seat, and more particularly, to a headrest adjusting structure installed at an upper end of a seat designed for comfortable sitting, wherein a headrest combined at an end of the headrest adjusting structure can be easily adjusted to a preferred position and angle by operating the headrest adjusting structure.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays, seats available on the market are designed not only for a user to simply sit in or on for a rest, but also to put his or her head on a headrest extending from an upper end of the seat, so that the user can sit more comfortably in or on the seat with his or her head supported by the headrest. However, such a headrest is usually extending from an upper end of a seat at a single and fixed angle and cannot be adjusted to a desired angle or height according to the head positions of different users.